


Feel the Waves Crashing Over Me

by JenniM777



Series: Klance AU Month [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Prompt: Klance AU Month - day 5 Roommates





	Feel the Waves Crashing Over Me

Keith was standing in the middle of the empty room and watched as Adam walked out with the last box. He felt a pang of something as he looked around the small room that had been his for the past twelve years of his life. A room that had finally meant security after hard years of missing a dad gone in flames and a mom he didn’t remember. A room that meant home with two young men who had become something not quite like father figures but also something more than brothers. It had been a place of safety and now for the first time he was leaving for a new home, his own home.

Keith was taking one last look when he heard a soft knock. He turned to find Shiro watching him, “You ready?”

Keith bit his lip and took a deep breath but didn’t say anything. Shiro walked up and placed his hands on either side of Keith’s face forcing him to look up, “Hey, you know this doesn’t mean you’ll never be allowed here again right? No matter how grown up you are, no matter how far you go, Adam and I will always have a place for you.”  
Keith couldn’t help it as a tear slipped down his cheek. He didn’t trust his voice so he only nodded and leaned his forehead onto Shiro’s chest.  There was a shuffle of footsteps and Keith looked up to find Adam leaning against the doorframe, a sad smile on his face, “Your car is all loaded and gassed up kiddo.”

Keith swiped at his cheeks, “thanks.”

  
Adam didn’t say anything, just opened his arms and let Keith fall into them. “You drive safe and call us when you get there ok? And if you need anything, you call day or night. You hear me? It doesn’t matter how silly you think it is. Even if you just need to hear Shiro snoring at night ok?”

Keith let out a wet laugh, “Ok, I promise.”

  
Shiro and Adam followed Keith to his car and Keith took another deep breath and just stared at both of them, “Thank you. Thank you both for always believing in me, for never giving up on me, for loving me.”

  
Keith allowed them both to wrap him in their arms one last time, soft kisses pressed against his forehead, and whispered acknowledgements of what a fine young man he turned out to be and just how proud they were of him. Keith didn’t know how his heart could be so full and yet aching with sadness at the same time.

 

Shiro gave him one last hug, “If you don’t leave now you’ll never make it before dark.”

  
Keith nodded and started his car. As he drove down the road he looked in his rearview mirror at the two people who had given him the world until he couldn’t see them anymore.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Six and a half hours later Keith pulled into a small driveway in Delray Beach Florida. Keith sat in his car and stared at the small house. It was dark except for a small light over the entrance. With a sigh Keith shut off his car and pulled a suitcase and a few boxes from his trunk and slowly brought his things in. The house was small but simple. There were three small bedrooms, a full bath and a half bath, a decent kitchen a rather spacious living area. There were a few boxes already in one of the rooms and a note pinned to a cabinet in the kitchen.

            _Working the late shift. Hope the drive wasn’t too bad. Left over Chinese take-out in the fridge if you want it._

_Love L_

Keith smiled at the note and found a few containers in the fridge as promised and dug around until he found a plate and a fork. While his food was heating up he called Shiro and Adam as promised letting them know he made it. After eating Keith rummaged through his boxes and started putting away a few of his things. Keith was only able to get through one box when he gave up. He walked out the back door and took a deep breath of salt water air. He could hear the waves from where he stood and let the freshness and openness wash over him. This was a far cry from city life, small apartments, and traffic noise. He kicked off his shoes and walked through the sand until he came to the edge of the beach and sat down. He pulled his knees up and rested his elbows there letting the water lap at his feet and stared out over the water. The sound of waves and the stars overhead settled him for the first time since he left Adam and Shiro.

He didn’t know how long he sat there but when he looked up Lance was sitting next to him, “How was work?”

Lance grinned, “We had over three hundred sea turtles hatch and make their way into the water. It was glorious.”

Keith smiled as he watched Lance’s face. He told Keith about every second of his day, his arms flailed about in excited gestures, his mouth constantly smiling even though his eyes spoke volumes of how tired he was.  Lance talked a little while longer before finally running out of things to say and nudged Keith, “How was the drive? How did Shiro and Adam handle things?”

Keith shrugged, “The drive was fine. Shiro and Adam were….well they were Shiro and Adam and they handled me leaving better than I handled it.  I miss them more than I thought I would.”

Lance put an arm around Keith’s shoulders pulling him to tuck him against his side, “You wanna call them?”

  
“I did already.”

  
After that the pair sat in comfortable silence content to just be near each other when Lance finally stood up. “I’m beat. I think I’m gonna call it a night. You coming in?”

Keith took the hand that Lance offered, “Yea. I just wish I could listen to the waves all night long.”

  
Lance smiled, “Oh boy then are you gonna like what I have to show you!”

Keith couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his mouth when Lance all but dragged him back to the house.  They stumbled around boxes and down the small hallway that led to the largest bedroom. Lance threw open the door and flipped a light switch. Keith watched as he opened the large window and let Lance pull him into his arms near the window, “Listen!”

Keith held still but he didn’t have to wait for long when the sound of waves filtered through the window along with the fresh salty breeze. He smiled and rested his head on Lance’s shoulder allowing Lance to card long fingers through his hair and hum softly. As hard as it was leaving Shiro and Adam he couldn’t help but feel that this was right. It had taken four years for them to get to this point but he couldn’t help but think that this was where he was meant to be. He was studying to be a pilot and Lance was working at a nearby aquatic wildlife preserve and their paths had led them both to the same town after several ups and downs. When Lance had suggested they move in together Keith had panicked.  He loved Lance but he was scared of getting left, of having his heart broken, of losing the one person aside from his makeshift family that meant the world to him.  It had taken him a while to warm up to the idea, but now with Lance’s arms around him, standing in their own house, in their own bedroom, Keith was glad he agreed.

Lance was swaying softly with Keith in his arms, his humming stopped, “What are you thinking?”

  
Keith smiled into Lance’s neck, “I was thinking I could get used to being roommates.”

Lance let out a laugh and squeezed Keith, “Me too babe. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Small side note, Delray Beach is a real place in the southern part of Florida not far from Miami. I know nothing about this place other than I wanted some beach town for the location and I liked the name!


End file.
